


故事的删节部分

by Polka



Category: Life of Pi - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Sex with Sentient Animals
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	故事的删节部分

你听完了我的故事。  
你选择相信第一个，还是第二个？  
我知道这很难。但如果你恰好选择第一个作为真相，那么，我还有些删节部分可以告诉你。

在那次成功的驯服尝试之后，我和Richard Parker基本上开始和平相处。  
我的地盘是船尾，它的地盘则是船头。  
我每天用网捕鱼，运气好的时候可以抓到一两条大的，然后分给它吃。除此之外的娱乐就是研究那本被已经翻得脏兮兮、又几乎被海水泡烂的逃生手册，或者躺着看天空的云，晚上是星星。  
至于Richard Parker，我想它也很无聊。动物园里它住的屋子有一百平米，而现在它只能蜷缩在一艘救生艇窄小的船舱里，每天靠吃鱼和喝雨水维生。它和我一样变得消瘦。原本它的毛发丰沛而光润，躯体厚实而强壮，现在却可以隔着黯淡的皮毛看到凸起的骨头。  
我为此感到抱歉——其实我也不知道为什么，为我父亲关闭动物园的决定而抱歉？为我们把它带上那艘注定沉没的船而抱歉？为我没有足够的食物和水给它而抱歉？  
我也不知道。

第三个星期的时候，我觉得自己更虚弱了。  
希望正在从我的诸神手中慢慢溜走。我向上帝祈祷，向真主祈祷，向毗湿奴和梵天祈祷，最后甚至向湿婆祈祷——他是毁灭之神，我祈求他如果不能拯救我，就干脆毁灭我。  
湿婆是印度教的三大主神之一。  
在我的故乡，到处都可以见到他的化身崇拜——一个圆柱体，在庙宇里，或者立在街道旁边，代表男性的生殖器，我们管它叫Linga。  
后来我想，问题一定出在向湿婆祈祷的时候，毕竟他也是生殖的象征。

接下来的那几天，Richard Parker就突然变得暴躁起来。  
原本它会静静待在一边看我把鱼分好，等我以驯养的方式将肉一块块抛给它。现在它则试图接近我，喉咙里滚动着低低的吼声，要过来咬走我手里的食物。我不甘示弱地吼了回去，它似乎意识到了不妥，扭过头，在船舱里焦躁地踱着步子，还是显得相当不安宁。  
那几天可以说是丰收。我只要把网洒进海里，波塞冬就会将他的子民往这小而破的牢笼里驱赶，收网的时候，大大小小的鱼在其中跳动，反射着漂亮而令人喜悦的光泽。  
于是我把大部分被驱逐出海域的居民们送给了Richard Parker。  
它大概饿得不行了，才会如此暴躁。  
后来我才发现，食物并不是问题，它的问题我无法解决。

孟加拉虎并没有特定的发情期，一定要说一个季节的话，就是现在这样的秋天。  
老虎发情会变得相当暴躁。每个饲养员都知道，在秋天里要格外地小心，因为就算平时再温顺，这时候它们也会随时心情不好扑上来咬断你的喉管。  
而我可没有其他选择，我能和Richard Parker保持的最远的距离，不过是船头和船尾的距离。  
我能感觉到它磨着牙齿，有点抑郁地盯着我。  
“现在我可没办法给你找只雌老虎，Richard Parker。”我无奈地对它说，不管它是否能听懂，“但我保证每天给你五条最肥美的鱼，交换条件是，你别总想着干掉我，可以吗？”  
它抬头看着我，金色的眼睛眯成细缝，其中有不明确的光芒闪烁。  
天啊。  
我开始向哈奴曼祈祷——他是印度教的神，是一只猴子，有四张脸和八只手，我想他对于动物可能更有威慑力。

老虎的生殖器是红色的，一个并不算威武雄壮，甚至有点可爱的圆锥体，只有勃起的时候才能看见，上面布满细小的倒刺。  
当Richard Parker俯在甲板上，伸出舌头去舔自己时，我才有以上发现。  
一开始我对它懂得自我解决生理需求感到欣慰，并决定给它加一条鱼以示肯定。  
但它很快就抖着身体爬起来，似乎对此很不满意。  
它瞟着我，嘴里发出略微高亢的、异常的吼声。  
然后它朝着我走过来。我吼它，可它并没有后退。我能感觉到船在摇晃，而我的手心在出汗。  
如果它再走近一步，我就打算先跳下船去。

它走了过来，而我双腿发软。鱼能提供的热量真是低得要命，我觉得自己的小腿开始抽筋，痛感伴随着痉挛将我拴在了船尾。  
毗湿奴，真主，上帝啊。  
它张开嘴，喷出一股浓厚的腥膻味和热气，牙齿就像手工制成的刀具一样锋利。  
我闭上眼睛。  
但是并没有剧痛袭来，没有牙齿来撕扯我，也没有爪子刺透我的膝盖，相反的，有温热而湿润的东西压在我的手上，来回摩擦。我用了一会儿才反应过来，那是Richard Parker的舌头，这只孟加拉虎在舔我。  
我睁开眼看它，冷不防被它咬住裤子，一下拽到了甲板上。  
它没有咬我的腿，只是用牙齿扯我的衣服，用没有伸出利爪的肉垫按住我的后背，将我固定在甲板，接着探到我脑后，咬住我的衣领。我的腿也被踩住，整个人贴在被太阳晒得发烫的粗糙木头上，完全动弹不得。  
我隐约记得老虎这样的动作代表什么：交配。  
湿婆此刻一定在嘲笑我。  
有热而粗糙的东西在我身后急切地摩擦，试图找到一个地方能容纳它，很快它就成功了。  
Richard Parker贴在我的脖子后面，扯着衣领勒紧我，发出兴奋的低吼，而刚才我所看到的那玩意儿正插在我的体内，满是倒刺，在抽出的时候刮着肠壁，带来微妙的痛感——我想自己肯定是流血了，但并没有特别地痛，这感觉无法形容，后来再想起来甚至有点不真实，毕竟没几个人被一头500磅重的孟加拉虎压着强暴时能清楚地记得一切。  
老虎的交配每次持续几分钟，一天可以交配十几次。  
我有点痛恨自己作为一个动物园园长的儿子所知道的这些古怪知识。  
Richard Parker加速撞击着我，将能让另一只雌性孟加拉虎生上一窝双胞胎的精子射进了我的肠道。  
等它放开我的时候，我爬起来看自己——衣服全破了，用来排泄的地方流着血和动物精液，胸口和膝盖全是擦痕。

我想我在掉眼泪。不是因为痛，因为真的不是那么痛。但我就是忍不住掉眼泪。  
看，我在这个世界上最后一个朋友也没了。看它对我都做了些什么。  
我捂住脸开始哭，起初是抽泣，接着便放声痛哭。  
眼泪和鼻涕将我的脸搞得一团糟，但没有人知道。  
没有人知道有个少年在浩渺的太平洋中央痛哭，没有人知道他和一头老虎在海上已经飘了半个月，赖以维生的淡水也快耗尽，没有人知道他的亲人沉在漆黑无声的海底，连发生了什么都还没搞清楚，因为水淹没船舱时他们还在酣睡。  
我哭掉了全部的眼泪，它们跟海水一样咸，一滴滴掉在甲板上，和这没有边际的海洋连成一片。  
然后有东西凑近，热乎乎的舌头舔上我捂住脸的双手，隔着指缝舔掉我脸上还没干涸的眼泪。  
我松开手，看到Richard Parker正小心地注视着我。它看起来并不愧疚，只是对着我低声咕噜，并拿脑袋蹭我发红的膝盖。  
好吧，我猜，比起朋友，它大概是把我当作了伴侣，在共同经历了风暴，死亡，和这么多天的漂泊之后。  
我想向后躲，又想要不要伸出手臂抱住它，在犹豫的时候，它又开始舔我的脸，舔得仔细而认真。  
我不知道应不应该告诉它，我的脸上还有鼻涕。

那么，删节的部分也讲完了。  
这部分或许有点怪异，如果你觉得不愉快，可以去喝杯酒，睡个觉，迅速地把它给忘掉。  
谢谢你选择相信第一个故事。

Fin.


End file.
